


Go Out With A Bang

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armageddon, End of the World, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, One Big Hot Mess, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Propositions, Reader-Insert, Smut, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, apocalypse sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the midst of the most catastrophic event the world had ever seen, you happened upon an individual who evidently had brains but no common sense. He also had an amazing body, inimitable green eyes and an interesting suggestion of exactly how the two of you could see out the final moments of this planet. 
But you weren't alone in your hideout, joined by others who most certainly shared Eren's point of view...why not go out with a bang?





	1. Decision Time

**Author's Note:**

> I read this yesterday, an amazingly hot work by A26 - http://archiveofourown.org/works/6044551
> 
> Thoroughly recommend this fic. It inspired me, made me want to get into the potentially messy world of the foursome, and this is what I've created.
> 
> Hope you enjoy my latest smut-fest!

No one believed the news stories at first, put them down to the ramblings of some crazed scientist or religious zealot, laughing claims off and carrying on with life as usual. But they should have believed them. 

What started as a supposed prank article had turned into a seething storm of trouble and chaos, every day bringing the reality that little bit closer - riots, looting, frantic searches for long lost family, sudden interest in certain gods…basically, the world had gone to shit and you were slap bang in the middle of it, looking up into a darkening sky which promised to spew forth righteous vengeance at any minute. No physical evidence existed for this occurrence, but governments the globe over had confirmed as such; the Earth would soon be hit by a meteor a quarter of it's size, wipe out all life and likely destroy the ball of rock you called home. Apparently. 

Remaining on the cynical side, you ignored the shouts and screams around you, standing still and studying the clouds. They looked aggressive, definitely, but that could be anything, a regular storm or strange weather phenomenon and you expected a heavy downpour of rain to commence any time now, show these hyperactive and foolish pricks that it was all just one big hoax. 

A massive question stuck out though, a thorn in your side which made no sense - why? Why would world leaders and scientific geniuses do this as a practical joke? To prove how humanity would just go bat shit and believe everything they heard through the media? One hell of a social experiment. 

Three days ago, the 'truth' had been revealed by way of a sombre announcement, the country's head appearing on television and kicking off what you sarcastically liked to call 'Overreaction Overload.' Maybe they wanted to eradicate the stupid ones, allow them to kill each other and let god sort them out, start again like shaking an Etch-a-Sketch to remove signs of life and do everything right this time. In which case, you'd surely be spared if you could just stay alive and away from idiotic maniacs. 

"Why are you not running?!"

Well, here was an idiotic maniac if you'd ever seen one, wide green eyes that almost popped out from a tanned face which was frozen in a kind of death scream, huge backpack presumably full of supplies for the apocalypse like tinned goods but probably no can opener. This kind of crazy never though that far ahead and you sighed, fires burning all around as if that was going to help - comet's about to hit? I know, let's burn the fucker down so there's nothing left to obliterate. What a bunch of dickheads. Turning to your latest simpleton, you noted that if he didn't look so freaked out, the guy could pass for attractive in his own special way, obviously strong body lying beneath his purple tee. Stamping that out to avoid an unwanted bout of horny desperation, you crossed your arms.

"Why should I be running? Where exactly am I going to go? You can't outrun a fucking meteor."

"But…you…but…" 

"So yea, I'll just stay here, thanks. Watch it all disintegrate and hope to keep out of the crossfire." 

"No! You can't do that!" He looked desperate, hand now clinging on to yours and pulling. "Come with me!"

"What, you're my saviour? Don't you know this is all a bad joke? They're fucking with us." The man faltered, face dropping into confusion, puppy-dog eyes staring out that were tinged with horror. "Show me one single piece of evidence. Then I'll come with you." 

In a cruel flash of fate, your rain began to fall from the broken sky but it wasn't water. Small rocks peppered the area, bouncing like hail and biting at your skin, larger ones crushing cars and splintering trees, the main event's passengers being flung down with force. Even you knew that if a celestial body so large was flying through space, it would pick up tinier objects, draw them in to it's orbit like a protective barrier, announce itself in grand style. So it appeared you were wrong after all and you shouted with a tone of grumpiness at being proved incorrect. 

"Ok, we need to get underground!"

"Where?"

"I don't fucking know but if we stay here, we're gonna get flattened!" The brunette nodded, a fire in his gaze that wasn't there before and you frowned. "What?"

"Told you so."

"Oh fuck off. Come on." 

Hating him that little bit more for being so smug, you nonetheless yanked the guy in the direction of a building, humans scattering all around and ducking for cover, one man yelling about redemption. He held a bible in his hand, waving it high and screaming for forgiveness - it didn't make a difference, basketball sized boulder smashing straight into his face and taking his head clean off, body slumping down to join the smear of blood and brains that trailed from his evidently un-saved form. So much for prayer. 

"Holy shit that was awesome!" Your companion had clearly gone mad at some point, gleeful grin on murderous features. If it wasn't for his forethought and bag full of provisions, you'd likely cut him loose. 

"You're fucking weird. Get in there." Shoving the strong male through a door, you recalled the layout and made for the stairs, snagging some bottles of vodka from behind the bar. You'd been in this pub many times, knew it well enough to be aware that there was a club beneath the floors, thick walls hopefully large enough to hide you from the painful avalanche outside. For how long though? What was the point? Actually, the point was very simple - beheaded and disemboweled by stones? No thanks. Obliviously erased when the comet collided? Yes please. 

Rushing downwards, you dragged the oddity behind, swiftly leaving the screeching sounds of agony and death up above. It was dark, no electricity available as you imagined all the power plant workers were in pretty much the same situation as you. 

"I've got candles." 

Well, wasn't he shaping up to be a good armageddon buddy? 

"Lighter?"

"Oh…erm…" 

The likelihood of his pack being without a can opener was almost odds on and you rolled your eyes. 

"Here." Passing over your Zippo, the semi-useful individual lit up, faces illuminated by two large church candles, one handed to you. 

"Now what?"

"Dunno. This is as far down as it goes. Guess we just have to wait and see." Holding up the alcohol, you raised your brows and invited him to join you. 

"Fuck it, yea." 

Two chairs were pulled over, table cleared of a whole bunch of crap and you glanced up, doorframe lit by the light from outside. 

"Maybe we should barricade it? We don't want a whole load of people coming in."

"But they need help too?"

"Think about it." You swigged deeply, fixing emerald with a serious stare. "How much food have you got? If somehow we don't die in about an hour, what then? You gonna share with the masses? No. I don't think so." 

"I guess…" He looked down, sorrowful now in a complete opposite to how he'd behaved when seeing the preacher getting owned by irony and you reached over, patting his hand.

"I know it sucks. But it's called self-preservation." Pausing, you smiled. "I'm (F/N)."

"Eren."

"Ok Eren, nice to meet you. Now help me with this. Yea?"

"Yea." 

Ten minutes later and you were boxed in, array of furniture used as a makeshift barrier and more waxy lamps had been lit - not too many, but enough to see your surroundings better. Searching behind the smaller bar area, you unearthed peanuts and snacks, usual fare of those out on the piss but now they were life-savers. If. If this didn't all end in one huge fucking blackout. 

There must be bunkers, you mused. Leaders and dignitaries safely interred, or maybe shot into space with the best minds on the planet, saved from death and free to start again elsewhere. Of course you hadn't been selected, who would want a botanist? Actually, quite a lot of people could benefit from your skills and knowledge and you started to childishly sulk, clear liquid dragged in with a hiss. 

"Fuckers."

"Huh?"

"I said fuckers, Eren. What do you do for a living?"

"Computer programming."

"Like IT systems?"

"No (F/N). Like drone and nuclear missile navigation systems."

You weren't sure if he was being sarcastic or cute, features blank and emotionless and you leant forwards.

"Really?"

"Honest. Swear on my life. If I had the right gear, I could shoot through that fucking rock."

Images of Bruce Willis and Steve Buscemi straddling a warhead crossed your mind and you snorted a laugh - where were the heroes when you needed them? 

"I'd imagine the government already thought of that, Eren."

"Yea...probably." 

Silence descended and you brooded some more, two obviously smart people trapped in a dingy dance club who could be out there eliminating the threat or helping to rebuild and soothe with herbal remedies, all you needed right there in nature, but no. Here you were, drinking cheap vodka and selfishly berating those who hadn't picked you to live. It was only human though to have these kinds of musings, to feel wronged in some way. 

Eren looked over, having his own basic thoughts around mankind's behaviour and he tapped a foot nervously. 

"Hey (F/N)?"

"Yea?"

"You erm…you fancy...y'know…"

"What?"

"You know…'it'."

"It? Come on Eren, I'm not spending my last moments being coy."

"Umm…" He swallowed hard, realising you were right - why avoid the direct route? The whole reason he'd approached you in the first place was pretty much to do with his cock, not his head, having watched you from afar for quite some time before making contact. He liked the way you'd been stood there so calm, so commanding, enjoyed viewing the wind sweep through your hair, spent far too long mentally devouring your body with his eyes. And now here it was, the moment of truth. Do or die. Mustering his best moves, Eren grinned. "Wanna fuck?" 

You stared, partly not surprised in the slightest but also caught off guard. 

"Huh?"

"I said, do you want to fuck? May as well go out with a bang, (F/N)."

"Maybe if you were the last man on Earth." The comment held gravity and you initially thought perhaps your intent had been missed, but surely someone capable of programming missiles could catch on to your cheeky response. Luckily, he did. 

"Well technically, to you, now that we're in here until the end… I am the last man on Earth." 

Putting out the feelers, you gauged where this stemmed from - sure, you both had little choice of suitor and Eren was certainly nice on the eyes, however was this really it? Spend your final moments on a quick yet probably satisfying fumble? There wasn't much else to do, unless you started a round of charades so you smiled, wondering how many times he'd pulled this one in the past three days.

"Taking what you can get wherever it's on offer, Eren?"

The man blushed, hands out in supplication.

"No! I haven't been going around asking everyone! No one actually, just you."

"Why? Because it's crunch time?"

"That and…I liked looking at you before, when everyone else was going mental. You seemed different. Sexy in a 'I don't give a shit' kind of way." 

"Fair enough. You're not too bad yourself, even with your craziness. Nice body." 

This was wholly out of character for you to be considering such action, but imminent death and an amount of strong drink made you see things differently, silence now slightly awkward as Eren spoke quietly. 

"So…you want to?"

"Sure." 

Sipping, you picked at the table and tried to dislodge a sticker, looking anywhere but at the man whose proposition you'd just accepted. He coughed lightly, unneeded clearing of the throat before voicing his thoughts again.

"What's your job then?"

"Botanist."

"Like…plants and shit?"

"Yea Eren, pretty much."

Neither of you moved, not really sure what to do next and he shifted closer, tentative hand on your thigh. 

"Umm…"

Crashes of rocks above shook the foundations, dust spilled from the roof and you clung together, staring upwards in fear until your gazes met, proximity electric and impossible to ignore. 

In seconds you'd connected, hungry and desperate tongues working together with loud wet noises, hums and sighs joining in. Caramel fingers tugged at your clothing as Eren's belt was released quickly and with shallow breaths you parted to remove garments, down to underwear in no time. 

"Where…?"

"Here." You pointed, suggesting he remain on the chair as you climbed on, rubbing against the already solid length in his boxers, feeling hands grasp at your ass with urgency. He was good. Really good and you melted into his body, raking teeth across a lip and causing a groan of pleasure. The man stared up at you, reaching round to unclasp your bra but before he could, a loud bang made you both freeze, hearts pounding and two sets of eyes shot over in the right direction, deeper into the club. 

"We're not alone (F/N)…"

"I know…can you hear anything?" Whispering, you held onto Eren tightly, straining to glean any further sounds. A mumbled voice broke through, low and purring and you locked onto emerald pools, not trusting your own ears. "Did…did he just say that?"

"I think so."

"He seriously did?"

"Yea…I guess we're not the only ones."

Smirking, you shared a look of amused arousal as the silky tone came across again, dark and attractive. 

"Erwin, I said fucking move or I won't be able to get my fingers in." 

Another male answered, less authoritative and definitely needy. 

"But Levi…please just...improvise then! We don't have long." 

Eren gave your butt a pinch, attention back on the man you straddled and he winked suggestively, hushed conversation held for fear of being discovered.

"Shall we go watch?"

"Eren!"

"What? It's the end of the world (F/N)! Live a little!"

"But they'll see us!"

"So?" Palms ghosted up and down your sides as goosebumps appeared on warm flesh, his touch doing so much even with the simple brushes and he twitched upwards, groins grinding as you reciprocated strongly. "Unless you want to just listen?" The brunette had a point - what repercussions would ever exist? He sensed your acceptance growing and tickled gently where your panties sat low on your stomach, making you flinch and bite your lip to stifle a moan as he continued. "But I believe there must be just a single tiny part of you that wants to go see."

Angling in, you made sure to touch his open mouth with yours, rolling your hips and massaging against the stiff shaft that lay beneath cloth. 

"You like to watch, huh Eren?" Any control he had disappeared, eyes clouding over as your abdomen undulated in seductive waves and all Eren craved right now was to be inside of you, play out the apocalypse in style with a hot woman on his cock. But you were having fun, toying with the previously teasing male and allowing a filthier side to emerge. "You want to watch them while I ride you?"

"Oh fuck (F/N)…I'm not gonna last long enough to get over there if you don't stop…" You did as requested, aware of what this Erwin had said - time was running out. "Shit…ok…let's go." Lifting you down, the muscular man grabbed your hand and you crept quietly into shadows, limited light source offering not much in the way of visuals and the pair of you tip-toed against the wall, still just in underwear and holding back childish giggles. 

Around a corner lay what looked like a small semi-circular stage, an area which would be for DJs or announcers that sat a few inches off the ground and was covered in every single piece of soft furnishing they'd found - cushions, bar mats, curtains, the lot. In the centre of it all, a large blonde sat on elbows and knees, one leg balanced on the edge as a smaller pale man worked his fingers inside of him, form hunched to lay kisses on a curled back and the scene was illuminated by a flickering oil lamp to one side. 

Eren's breath got caught in his throat at the utterly wrecked sounds coming from the bigger male, his cries now loud and true with a distinct air of someone on the edge and the observer wrapped his arms around you from behind, slowly turning and bringing you down to sit on his lap again, shoulders against the wall and palms on your waist. 

You allowed the move, stare barely leaving the pair on stage but you flicked your gaze to meet eyes that were now flecked with gold and intense lust. Both of you couldn't stop ogling the unravelling situation nearby and you felt a shaking hand move your panties to one side, an adjustment releasing Eren's painful erection also and he gripped you tight, serious voice speaking quiet like a mouse. 

"Not until they do, (F/N). Ok?"

"Ok." 

Waiting for penetration from those also present, you kissed sloppily, groped and stimulated one another but held off from actually getting into it, mutters from nearby announcing it was time. 

"Right Erwin, I've had enough. Ready?"

"Yes…yes I'm ready Levi…" 

They got lined up, so tantalizingly close and you barely noticed Eren yanking your bra down, breasts exposed and he latched on, teeth at your nipple and before you could stop, you gave a small yelp. A hand was clamped over your mouth, shocked expressions shared but the pair didn't make any sign of acknowledgment and the man you sat on had to enforce his own fleshy gag, palm on slack lips as Erwin was entered slowly, noises accompanying the move which dripped with sexual desire. 

More thunderous melodies played on the surface, booming notes of destruction but none of you paid attention - a painful demise was not on the cards for the four of you. 

Nothing happened and you presumed a pause was in effect for size adjustment, Eren's tip now leaking on your stomach and you lifted up, ready to take him in…when a drawl stopped you dead, souls icing over with dread. 

"Are you guys going to join us or what?"


	2. Final Moments

None of you spoke, let alone moved as the deathly silence was punctuated by scattered rocks from up top, rhythmic pounding blurring to nothing as this situation commanded all of your attention. Eren stared at you, wide eyed and breathless - partly he just wanted you to sink down, fuck him already and give some relief from the throbbing below, screw whether anyone else was watching. 

Similarly, your heart drummed incredibly fast and adrenaline coursed strongly through your veins, so close to being satisfied but now all you had was the weeping crown of an impressive erection nudging and twitching between your legs. 

There was a gasp also, presumably from Erwin as the one called Levi seemed to be in control, a small huff given and he pulled out, much to his partner's dismay. Yours too, and Eren's it appeared as he gave a low moan. The shadows covered your hidden bodies as the blonde rolled over, shaft pointing to the heavens and now so neglected, a quartet of hot individuals who all needed one last release to say goodbye. 

"Come on, don't be shy."

The sugary tone swept over your skin, lighting you up and you looked to the man underneath, questioning glance shared - his response was to shrug and stash his genitals away, your bra hitched back up and you stood, guilty and embarrassed. The pair of you approached hand in hand, dim light flickering over two other bodies, one bronzed and ripped like nothing you'd ever seen, the other pale as moonlight and deceptively strong, abs glistening as he sat back, palms on the hastily assembled bedding and legs spread out before him like nothing was awry. Silver eyes surveyed the flesh on offer with approval, joined by baby blue and tiny smiles met your appearance, Levi speaking once more. 

"Well, aren't you the cute couple." 

You looked like naughty school kids being admonished by the teacher, swift gazes flicking down and you broke your grip, taking a slight pace away from each other, Eren's words coming with affected disgust as he still imagined you bouncing up and down on his hard cock. 

"We're not a couple."

"Oh? Just met then?"

"Yea, right before the sky fucking fell in."

"Ah, I thought that was what the noise was all about. Won't be long until the big fucker comes around." Levi sniffed, casual as can be and Erwin sat up, nuzzling into his lover's fuzzy undercut like a loyal pet and looking quite at home. "And with that in mind, I'll be honest. I intend to be bottomed out and filling someone up with my cum when that happens so please, either get involved or get out. This patch is taken."

"We can't go out there!"

"Well, easy choice then, hmm?" You nervously shot a glare at Eren, desperate need emanating from your core and he raised a brow, head tilted in their direction as if to say 'I'm game if you are.' "Hurry up."

"Alright! Yes!" You blurted it out before any second guesses could be offered, smirks of knowing coming from the older couple and a delicate finger beckoned. 

"In you get then. Welcome to our rather piss poor attempt at a bed but it's the best you're gonna get." 

Shuffling over, you both sat like a lesson was about to be taught and in reality, that wasn't far off the mark. Erwin moved, taking Eren's waistband in his huge hands and tugging down, flush creeping upon the brunette's face that made him look entirely adorable - you hoped he had that colour when in the midst of passion. The same surprisingly gentle touch dealt with your underwear, all naked and ready to leave this Earth as you'd entered it, just with a twist. 

"What's your name?"

Cobalt pierced through your skull and you almost whimpered, commanding yet serene tone able to make anything sound suggestive and you gulped, yearning to take those full lips or watch as they devoured another's. 

"(F/N)."

"And you?"

Eren was treated to the same intense stare and he swallowed hard, yet more blood rushing from his brain to fill an already tight sensation below as he stared around at the bare forms all laid out for him to sample. 

"Eren."

"Hello there." Erwin sounded like he'd simply met some business colleagues but shifted, fisting at the newly discovered shaft with a glint in his eyes, dragging a gasping moan from the receiver, a person who thankfully turned a wonderful hue of crimson, whole body-blush in force as Levi tutted. 

"Tch. Don't even tell me you've never had another man jerk you off." 

Eren and Armin had fooled around in boarding school, of course, but nothing more than hand jobs to aid with stress and now he had a whole plethora of opportunities to choose from, unsure exactly how this would actually happen.

Feeling itchy, you internally begged to get involved and Levi noticed, gesturing with his head in a sanctimonious manner. Taking the hint, you went to claim Eren's lips just as the tall male slumped, gulping up the other tanned man's solid flesh in one go, right down to the trimmed hair instantly. A yell was given in response and you smiled with devilish intent, kneeling up above the seated brunette and watching how his pupils expanded and lids dropped as Erwin's throat worked it's magic around his tip. 

Crashing in, the pair of you started up a battle of tongues again, fervent and deep and you felt fingers lower down, Eren now adding to the party of debauchery and you ground into his palm, deft and effective motions sending you crazy. One person sat back, still observing and nodding to himself - today was a good day to die. 

Any misgivings had been shelved, or more correctly, tossed out to the wolves - no one would ever know and in all probability, none of you would even exist in approximately half an hour so this was on, time to abandon nerves and throw yourself in with energy. The man attached to your mouth moaned, tense voice making your skin practically vibrate in waves of need, his hand moving faster now. Eren could have passed out for all he knew, dreaming this amazing occurrence which he most certainly hadn't predicted and he broke away, swollen pout wet and shining as he glanced down, blonde hair bobbing swiftly. 

"Ahhh fuck…better stop…better stop!" 

Everyone parted at his words, giving the highly sensitive guy a moment and you crawled over, assuming that 'anything goes' was a motto for this tryst and you stalked towards the only non-participant, eyes demure and flashing. Levi stared, aroused further by the mere sight and he gave you a wink, confirming that right now, you could do as you pleased. Taking advantage, your tongue trailed slowly upwards, swirled around his engorged head and you caught a taste of precum, fluid lapped up as you took him as far in as possible, Erwin's professional looking skills surely much better than yours but the groan gave you assurance, as did the grip in your hair that forced you further down. 

"Shit…that's it (F/N)…good girl…"

Eren kept a close watch as you knelt, ass in the air and skull coming in and out of view, younger male still on the verge of orgasm so he looked to the ceiling, calming himself with thoughts of a non-sexual nature - death, the preacher's demise, melted cheese, baseball…he gave a strangled cry as Erwin's meaty grasp took the base of his shaft tightly, stemming the sensation of imminent release and the man's friendly yet seductive face appeared, warm lips capturing his own loosely as the big guy spoke between pecks. 

"Not yet, son. Not yet. Keep it cool." 

"Easy to say…but…fuck you smell so good…" Erwin giggled, actually giggled and a spark shot up Eren's spine, your wet sucking noises combining with the mouth now on his neck to create a melting pot of sensuality. "Jesus Erwin…I can't…" He had no confusion about this - he was going to come no matter what and Levi dragged his gaze from your twinkling eyes, sensing a struggle. 

"Eren? You're young…ah fuck, don't stop (F/N)…if we let you get off now, can you rise to another challenge?"

"I…shit Levi…I have to…"

"Fine. How would you like it?"

"Huh?" Despite the hold on his cock, he nearly shot his load as grey slits shone over, sultry and filthy in all the right ways and when he saw the dark haired man lick his bottom lip, a decision was made. "You. Suck me."

Gentle hands lifted your head away, jaw aching and chin moist as Levi dipped to claim his own flavour, licking essence from your tongue in the most erotic kiss you'd ever experienced. He was gone too soon but for a good cause, caramel thighs over his shoulders as Eren was felled. 

"Erwin? Get (F/N) ready." 

And with that, your first armageddon companion's shaft disappeared into an eager maw, shorter male moving quickly to finish the youngest off as Erwin claimed your pout, both of you close enough to keep up contact with the others and view it all unravelling beside you. Kneeling up, the blonde suggested you do the same with a tug and he arranged you, thighs apart and tilted forwards as two fingers were kindly placed in your mouth. Once satisfied with your attempts, he reached down, your cheek on his strong chest as the digits were slowly pressed inside of you, ass stretched and prepared - given the amount of cocks in the room, it made sense. 

Eren bucked up into Levi, loving the intense, harsh and calculated way he was treated, back of the man's throat reached every time without complaint and he growled, ready to explode. Green eyes glanced over, saw Erwin's chin on your head as he built up a speed with his arm, your glassy stare and slack jaw matching his own and you moaned beautifully, stroking at the largest participant's erection and forcing nature's lubricant out. 

"Holy mother fucking god…I'm coming Levi! Ahhh shit! Fuck yes!" Eren let go, three others to send him spiralling and he filled the waiting mouth, all of his fluid swallowed instantly as his toes curled, hips twitching with the final strands of euphoria. Job done, Levi sat back and caught his breath, palm cleaning his face, one which held a smug smirk. 

"Don't relax just yet Eren, otherwise you'll miss all the fun." 

You could easily have begged for the same but held off, sliding lower to negotiate exactly how to get Erwin's girth past your lips. Giving an experimental suck to the crown, you felt him push his fingers into you deeper out of instinct, sigh of elation answering your query. You didn't have to be conventional here. Opting to pay special attention to the sensitive head, you tongued down his slit, curled and created trails of moisture which drove the receiver to insanity, his arms now loose by his sides and blue eyes to the sky.

"Oh (F/N)…such a tease…mmm yea…"

Levi picked up where his partner had left off, digits swift and exquisite and you hummed onto hard flesh, nipping lightly at the skin and making all kinds of sounds come from the bronzed male. Eren panted, feeling left out and already aware of a tightening inside so he moved quickly, behind the one who'd just given him the most incredible blow job of his life and he sought out the man's member, thumbing and twisting in a manner which he hoped would be well received. It was, sharp intakes of breath in confirmation and Levi craned his neck round, smashing into the still blissed youth's lips as a lazy kiss ensued. As nice as this was, the apocalypse waited for no one and the porcelain skinned male called time. 

"I'd love to play with you three all fucking day, trust me, but those sounds up there are getting louder."

Everyone broke off, flushed cheeks and messy hair a testament to your recent activities and you looked to Eren, his excitement returning already, grin on handsome features which you reciprocated. The older men took note, another instruction given like it was merely a suggestion. 

"You two? Make out. Have fun." 

Levi was certainly the ring leader and you didn't hesitate to obey, slumping down with the brunette and doing as requested, mouths heavy and passionate, legs twined as the original coupling was back in force. The more seasoned partners smiled, own less urgent embrace ensuing as they observed, waiting for Eren to regain himself. 

"We should get him ready too, Levi."

"True. How shall we play it? What are you in the mood for?"

"Something different."

"Mmm. Me too Erwin." The choice had been made, so now it was time to figure out logistics, mentally envisage positions and set a plan. Levi stroked at his lover's shaft, voice low as yet more boulders shattered the Earth. "We should let the kid have her pussy. They seem to want that."

"Looks like he's about to already." 

Eren was on top, wrists pinned above your head as he rutted against you, own hips begging and keening at the man above, mouths barely surfacing for air. 

"Oi, you two? Gonna share?" 

You both stilled, feverish pecks swapped and you locked onto gleaming emerald, back where you'd been not so long ago and ready to receive what he had in store. 

"(F/N)…" He panted and found moving impossible, melded into your body and so terrifically close to taking you higher than you'd ever flown before. Equally enraptured, you gave another upwards thrust and basked in the glow from his soul, loving how Eren came undone at your simple movement - shame it's the only time, you thought. Irritating as he could be, this person was rather enjoyable. The darker haired man appeared, indicating that you should get up and with great difficulty, it was managed, pale hand taking your tingling form to where Erwin lay on his back, his smile wide as if inviting you in for a cup of tea. 

"Face away from him, on you get." 

Levi orchestrated the group, making sure you sat where demanded and you knelt either side of thick hips, straddling your second guy of the day in reverse. Fingers trailed down your spine, tickled at your ass and the previous work was added to, knuckle deep in a second and you threw your head back, hands reaching to take the man's cock which lay proudly between your legs and applying swift curling jerks. The one in charge looked on with admiration, enjoying himself immensely and he got hold of Eren, violent kiss marking territory and showing exactly who was the boss. Nibbling at the youth's bottom lip, he toyed with perfectly rounded buttocks, massaging and building the supplicant up for what was to come. 

Some words were shared but you didn't hear, moving against the blonde's intrusion with fluid rolls, thoroughly ready now and desperate to reach the main event. Lids shut, you concentrated on the shared breathing, the groans from behind and blocked out the pelting impacts that increased above ground, ignoring reality and eager to leave existence in style. Eren was instructed, crouching down and you yelped, not expecting the lick to your clit as you'd been on some other planet entirely. Green shone up and you noted the way he arched his back, Levi dipping down to apply his special brand of oral and the brunette gave a deep moan, enveloping your most sensitive spot in moist lips as his own hole was lapped at and adored. 

Erwin's cock rubbed against a blushing cheek, man below now alternating between both - tongue on you, then the prone male, no one left out. He lost his grip on coherence and lived for this and this alone, ready to offer this mortal coil up at any point and say goodbye. Another set of rules were made and Eren lost his play things, Levi's digits now driving inside of him and he looked up, mesmerized as you lowered yourself onto a wide erection, ass filled easily by the largest human of your group. 

Something had been applied at least, wet and cool so to take Erwin in had been quicker than expected, delicious torture ripping you apart but causing intricate pleasure, growling voice ragged. 

"Erwin…oh fuck…" 

Touching his flesh, you sat impaled, ordered to adjust for a moment and Levi took up where Eren left off, talented tongue making your core rattle and cancelling out the strange feeling. The last remaining participant had an inspired thought, evil grin in place and he dropped to his knees behind Erwin's skull, forcing the guy's head back by a grip under his chin, shaft tapping on open lips. 

"Go ahead."

Eren did just that, thrusting in harshly as he leant over, other palm on the soft cushioned floor, a fast pace started up that the blonde took well. Sounds of pleasure filled the dark club, joined by more frequent bashes to the now surely scorched planet and when dust fell, Levi had to surface. 

"Come on, it's time. We can't waste this." Leaving a trail of sticky liquid behind, Eren allowed air to be caught and you were softly laid down by the master or proceedings, back on a strong chest and Erwin's length pulled out slightly, making you buck and squeal. Palms squeezed at your breasts, the one you rested against flicking your nipples and resisting the urge to start smashing into you. A beckoning finger brought the green eyed man round, directions given. "All yours."

You planted your feet on the floor, hips raised to draw Erwin out further and allow Eren in, gorgeously red male scrambling to get what he'd been dreaming of. Guiding himself, he finally pushed inside of you, limbs adjusted and your gasp almost brought his end so soon, clenching walls so warm and inviting. 

"Oh (F/N)…fuck yes…" His hands down and looming above, you watched as the brunette struggled to contain his lust, patience snapping when you reached out to grab his ass. "Shit…this is fucking amazing…oh hell…" He couldn't take it anymore, sliding out and crashing back again, just as Erwin wrapped his arms around your waist and did the same, cues taken from the one on top. Calling out, you allowed yourself to be used, unable to move and gloriously full, two men doing unthinkable things to your body. 

Levi laughed once, grabbing the small bottle which his lover had discarded and Eren snarled, spit on his chin and gaze feral.

"You brought fucking lube out for the end of the world?"

"Never leave home without it." Gel was generously slapped on relevant areas, your grasp pulling him apart for the final player and Levi got close behind, tanned hips held still. "You'll have to stop if you want me, Eren."

"Levi…fuck…I want you…"

"Good. Because you're fucking getting me." 

He drove in, no careful treatment allowed as the liaison reached a kind of summit, all of you writhing together and giving grunts and moans of ecstasy. The established couple didn't mind being without their significant other, enjoyed trying something new and flesh slapped against flesh, words became blurred and life ended and began all at the same time. The cacophony of deadly rain mixed with your cries, one feminine voice joining three deep tones that turned the basement into a land of debauchery, all of you wound up so tightly that the peak could be reached at any moment. 

"Jesus Eren…that's right…show (F/N) how good you fucking are…yea…" In a position to see all of you, Levi smirked at his forethought and violated the presumably virgin hole over and over, pushed him hopefully deeper into you and in turn further down on Erwin's cock. It was almost too much to take, new sensations experienced and you gave a mewl of pure hedonism, allowing the males to smash you to pieces and send you into oblivion. 

"Fuck…he feel good, Levi?"

"Tight…as…hell. How's (F/N)?"

"Delicious…oh shit…I'm losing it…"

"Eren…Erwin…faster…please, I need…" 

They took your cue, emerald eyes now half-lidded and you locked onto silvery orbs, the pure peace within them so alluring and Levi flicked his tongue out, dragging it across his teeth like a predator as he arched his back, change in angle now hitting Eren right where it would send him crazy. 

"Levi! Fuck!" The caramel skinned youth faltered, on the verge and the group's rhythm became erratic, back on track flawlessly with a little concentration. "Nnghhh shit…shit (F/N)…I'm gonna come again…right inside of you…"

"Please Eren…do it…do it fucking hard…"

You surprised yourself with that but such was the situation, a dirty mess of humans who required a filthy soundtrack, Erwin's ragged croaks signalling his end.

"(F/N)…me too…let me…"

"Ah shit…ohhhh god…Levi…?"

He understood and his erection seemed to grow harder still at your wrecked vocalisation, taking the hint and groaning a response. 

"I'll fill his ass up…don't you worry (F/N)…"

Language was long forgotten, random utterances and moans adding to sighs and you felt the grip around your body tense up, insane speed coming from beneath and Eren matched it easily, penetration behind him also never missing a beat.

Erwin started to shake, his own personal world torn into pieces and he shouted with a low and trembling cry, last pushes deep and unbelievably hard. The other man in you grit his teeth, cock ready to blow and ass packed full, two ridiculously sensual feelings which sent him towards the cliff edge once more. 

Their efforts served to stimulate you further, perfect and burning hot members rubbing and slamming in time as your stomach grew warmer, breaths coming in high pitched gasps. Levi paced himself, intent on watching the rest of you lose your shit first, all because of his design - he did love to create one hell of a fuck, pleasure gained from that of others and it wouldn't be long, joint climax made all the more beautiful by the tumultuous and likely final moments up above. 

"(F/N)! Yes! Hell yea!" Erwin made a sound unknown to you, carnal yet innocent and he came with brilliant clarity, entire body satiated as ultimate relief was attained, his groan trailing off to a small squeak. As he crested the wave, thrusts still at breakneck speed, you tightened, adding to his orgasm as your own strode in, colourful spots bursting in your vision like fireworks, voice ruined and whole being on fire with lust. 

"Ahhhhh my god! God! Fucking…shit!" Clamping your legs around Eren, you drew him in further and the epicentre was reached, main body of your climax making you almost scream out as the pair practically came in unison, brunette sweating and snarling like a beast. He let go, grimace full of contented need and he tried to commit this all to memory - the look on your face as he shot inside of you, the taste of his name on your lips, Erwin's totally fucked expression and of course, the wonderful cock in him. This was the pinnacle, strongest orgasm ever experienced and he gave a small laugh, overjoyed and satisfied. 

Before your trio could slow and stop, Levi listened to the sweet sound of pleasure, let it fill his heart and hug his soul, grey eyes rolling back as he allowed himself to come, finishing last as desired with a rigid form, muscles taught and mouth open, hips beating against the rounded ass at his command, supple cheeks split apart and he gave a yell, seed spraying forth to signal his favourite experience in the world - sex, the filthier the better. 

"Oh fuck Eren…aaaaaahhhh yea…take it…oh yea…yea…"

Collapsing down, a domino effect was in play courtesy of the still shaking man and you all tangled together, kisses shared and bodies worshipped, soft touches expressing gratitude and congratulations. You lay that way for a while, snaking across everything in reach until something made you sit up, sticky from the waist down, an issue you didn't expect to have to worry about. 

"Umm guys? It's stopped."

"What has, (F/N)?" Eren joined you, arm around your shoulders and pulling you in tight as he realised it too. "She's right! The rocks have stopped!"

"Probably means the big one's hitting in three…two…one…" Levi glanced up, hand laying casually across Erwin's chest and…nothing happened, his frown confused and angry. "There shouldn't be this much of a gap. The meteor's belt would have been too close to leave this long a time in between."

"So what?"

"So what, Erwin? Maybe it's disintegrated? Gone off course? Missed us by a fucking inch?"

All of you considered these options, half expecting everything to just cease any second, eyes wide and tinged with fear. 

After half an hour, the four of you had gotten dressed, making the scene less like a brothel and cigarettes burnt between your fingers, Levi's stash shared out. You'd found more alcohol and snacks behind the bar and you sat around, making random small talk. It had gone quiet and Eren grinned, holding up his bottle of Jack. 

"Anyone know a good drinking game?"

"Like strip poker? Bit fucking late for that, Eren. I just came up your ass."

"Alright Mr Smarty Pants, what do you suggest?"

"I don't know, but I wasn't expecting to die whilst lazing about and scratching my balls, that's for sure."

Another pause and you spoke up, eyes bleary from the exhausting physical exertion and watered down brandy. 

"What…what if it's over? Levi could be right, it's gone off course? Never existed?"

"Oh (F/N), you still think it's all a hoax?"

"No Eren." You jabbed him with an elbow, getting one in return and a play fight ensued, giggles spilling out as the pair of you tussled on the floor, older men watching with smiles. Erwin nodded, looking to his lover with a spark in his gaze. 

"It could be over, you know?"

"Shall we check?"

"Why not?" 

Making the decision, your now heated brawl was broken up, lips parted and you smirked, enamoured with your crisis buddy after all. Belongings were gathered, a spare bag handed to you which was stuffed with anything useful or consumable and the quartet ascended the stairs, your barricade ripped away to reveal half a pub. 

"Fuck me…"

"It's…oh my god…"

Your lone figures stood amidst chaos, dead and twisted bodies all around as the whole street was visible thanks to a lack of buildings. Limbs lay at your feet, blood stained everything and you spotted what looked like matted hair beneath one of the sky's missiles, stare averted quickly to avoid spotting anything more. Stepping over fallen debris and human remains, Eren gripped your hand tight as you made your way to the road, stopping to gaze upwards and the other couple stood behind. Levi whispered, strange expression on his face as he was the only one not tilting his head up. 

"They do look kind of cute, I guess."

There was something about the pair, he mused. Innocent but feral. Steely eyes softened, taking his partner's hand just like the two of you before staring to the heavens. 

Blue was obscured, huge rock taking up much of the vista as it spun slowly away, having indeed missed Earth by a hair's breadth. You all sighed, incredible sight lifting your spirits and the one by your side spoke. 

"(F/N) can make us medicines. Knows what's safe to eat and shit."

"How?"

"She's a botanist, Erwin. That means plants." Satisfied with his educated response, Eren puffed his chest out and beamed. "And I can do the technology side. I worked for the government programming top secret stuff."

"You're fucking kidding me?"

"No! Of course I'm not! What did you do, then?"

"I worked in a creche so I can change your diapers and wipe up your fucking mess."

"No way?! Did the kids not run away from you?"

"Erwin, what did you do?" You moved it on, kindly smile facing the blonde but Levi replied. 

"He's a pimp."

"Levi, for the millionth time, I am not a pimp! I'm a fashion photographer!"

"Pimp." 

Light hearted laughter met the small spat and you got closer to Eren, leaning your head on his shoulder as he placed an arm around you, his next question given. 

"So what now? Are there any other survivors?"

"Of course there are, idiot." Levi always seemed to know the answers and you smirked, waiting for the rest. "You're not the only one who had a basement." 

The prospect of rebuilding life was daunting, terrifying even - you'd seen enough shit on TV to know what mankind was like post-apocalypse but something made it all ok, a bond which had been formed in extreme circumstances and you nodded, opinion offered. 

"Will we stay together?" 

The others pressed in against you both, touches shared four ways whilst the shrinking ball in the sky was observed with peaceful stares. Erwin responded for once, tone warm and true. 

"I'd like that, if you would?"

After everything, you couldn't see this ending in that one moment - you'd faced death as a unit, experienced deep sexual fantasies and had connected somehow, four people brought into a group due to circumstance and three voices agreed, affirmatives honest and strong. The serenity was broken as movement occurred from another shattered edifice, the first glimpse of your neighbours causing a thread of protective possession to be strung throughout you all, bodies growing closer unconsciously to form a tight familial gathering. 

"Let's find somewhere less…people oriented though, yes?"

Again, a trio answered but to Levi this time, old town left behind as you turned in unison, walking away slowly to find a new place and home to start off in. Preferably one with a basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of want to make this a thing, see how our intrepid (filthy) four get on in the post-apocalyptic world? Shall I make it a thing?


End file.
